In a three-dimensional measurement instrument used in a medical treatment such as a surgical operation, there is a technique for measuring a three-dimensional position of a specific site of the human body based on imaging information acquired from a plurality of cameras by using ultraviolet light, visible light, or near-infrared light (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).